Becky Baker
Rebecca "Becky" Baker is a new junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi in Season 12. If crocs and Internet Explorer had a baby, Becky Baker would be it. She's portrayed by Sarah Fisher. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), she approaches Eli and Clare talking after the assembly, and informs them that her brother is on the Ice Hound Hockey Team and that they've transferred from Florida. Eli then makes a reference that Florida is the "Sunshine State" which matches her attitude. She takes it as a compliment, and asks if Clare could escort her to her first class, and Clare accepts. Becky is at the Torres party, and just as Adam is about to burn a pile of uniforms on a barbeque grill, she scolds him and takes the clothes to donate to charity. In Come As You Are (2), she is heard on the intercom telling students to donate their uniforms to charity, in room 1202. In Gives You Hell (1), Becky meets with Eli at The Dot to discuss her approved play proposal by Simpson. Becky is thrilled to have Eli as a partner, and wants to help the most she can. Becky later announces the play as a Romeo and Juliet musical. In Gives You Hell (2), Becky and Eli disagree when casting the play, and she feels Tristan is a bit confused. Becky enters the gymnasium to find Tristan reciting Juliet's lines, and is shocked at the idea of Romeo and Jules. Becky says she can't be part of something that depicts an alternative lifestyle choice as normal, and quits, thinking the concept isn't right. In Got Your Money (1) Becky watches Dave and Tristan rehearse without anyone seeing her, and hatches an idea. She later aproaches Dave at The Dot, and tells him she didn't know he was gay, and that he seemed pretty covincing. She tells him that her dad's a pastor, and hands him a pamplet for confused teens. In Closer To Free (1), Becky notices Jenna and joins her as she sings outside school. Becky introuduces herself and immediately invites her to come and sing at the Baker house for "some people who are coming over." To Becky's delight, Jenna accepts, though the plans get a little ruined when Jenna finds out that she has been invited to sing for a teen Christian group, which is clearly not her thing. The Bakers are everywhere, though, because soon the Baker siblings and Jenna find themselves happily teamed up for a history project, which causes Jenna and Becky to make amends. She leaves the room during studying after getting a phone call from her friend, Kelly, while Jenna and Luke make out. In Closer To Free (2), Becky is thrilled at Jenna's decision to become Christian, and is glad to have made a new friend. Becky at first supects Jenna is doing it for her, and is present at her baptism. She later overhears Jenna and Alli talking, and exits the stall finding out Jenna lied about everything. Becky is extremely dissapointed, and tells Jenna she did it for the wrong reasons, and that's not what being a Christian is about. She accepts Jenna's apology later at church and gives her a hug, but tells her to stay away from Luke. In Never Ever (1), she is first seen running her booth for feeding families in need. Jenna applauds her charity work when Connor walks up asking about Romeo and Jules tickets and Adam comes to set up a table. He tells her he booked the foyer for the week and she snaps at him that just because she's the new girl doesn't mean they can push her around. Jenna tells her that he is right and she apologizes. At lunch, she meets Luke in the front of the school. When he doesn't ask her what's wrong, she pushes her lunch on him and they talk. She complains about the play and he tells her to leave it. When she refuses, he tells her to just speak up because she is loud. Back in the foyer, she steals the crowd from the Romeo and Jules booth by singing about starving families while Jenna plays guitar. When Adam asks if she can tone it down a bit, she tells him no because Eli doesn't deserve any of the money. He asks if she's just doing this as revenge and when she admits it, he calls it low that she's using charity to get back at him. This leaves her to re-think her actions. In Never Ever (2), she works at her childrens' hunger booth when Jenna walks up and congratulates her. She explains to her what Adam said and Jenna tells her that he's just jealous. She tells him that she is actually using the booth to get revenge at Eli and when Jenna asks what she'll do, she decides to take the booth down. When trying to take down her stand, it falls on her and Adam comes to help her up. She asks how they'll interpret her favorite scene from the play and he guesses it correctly, making her smile. He tells her that she seems like a romantic and asks her out to watch it with him, leaving her happy. She later tells Jenna about the incident and about how happy she is to have met him. Jenna asks if her parents would let her date him and Becky tells her that she's allowed to date. Jenna says that he's trans and Becky thinks she means transient and asks that he's homeless. Jenna finally tells her that he is a FTM transgender, leaving her shocked asking Jenna "So he's a she?". In Scream (1), Becky starts off the episode by making picket signs saying "Gay Play No Way" and other homophobic lines. Dallas tells her it won't work because they are "mad homophobic" but she doesn't listen. She basically says freedom of speech is never wrong. Becky is talking to Jenna while Adam waltzes in seeing her picket signs in class. Adam says, "I guess this means we're not going to see the play together?" Becky laughs and says, "Sorry did I not formally cancel?" She tells Jenna after the whole fight she thinks she got through to him. Adam and Jenna both smirk. The teacher then assigns the two together for a project and they both try to protest against the decison. Then Ms. Dawes says, "Like oil and vinegar you may not mix easily, but you'll make a delicious salad dressing." They both smile- unaware of the other also doing the same. Becky is next seen praying in the washroom for Adam. Later on Becky confronts Adam as he comes through the classroom door. She mentions that everyone else at the school thinks how she feels is crazy, yet 200 million baptists think otherwise. Adam comments how he also went to church growing up, Becky gets flustered saying, "You did?" Yet, Becky still goes on saying how he can be saved and that homosexuality is unnatural. Adam pulls out a mollusk and says it's 70 million years old! Becky is ecstatic and says, "D-Wowzers!" Adam points out that in the Bible it says the world is 6000 years old. Becky responds that it's a metaphor and she can like science too. But Adam then says, "You can look past the Bible for a mollusk but not two dudes in love?" He also says that because of people like her he's been bullied physically. Becky says that she would never do anything like that. In return Adam states that they should work separately. Becky looks at the ground speechless and obviously upset. In '''Scream (2), '''Becky tries to tell Adam that she has thought things over, but Adam is distracted asking everyone where Tristan is. Becky tries again but her brother Luke gets in the way talking down on the play saying that Tristan must have come to his senses. Adam believes both Luke and Becky have something to do with Tristan being missing. Later on Becky is outside singing while listening to her music. Her iPhone shows that it's a ''Romeo & Juliet ''song. She looks at her own reflection and realizes she ought to do something. She then enters the theatre and approaches Eli while Adam is also there. She offers herself up for the role of Juliet/Jules. Eli says she'd have to play Jules. She is shocked once agains saying, "You want me to promote homosexuality?" Adam calls her out saying she doesn't suit well with tolerance. Becky gives Adam a disappointed look then gets over herself saying she'd play the role of Jules if Tristan doesn't appear. She states it is her "Christian Duty" and she's gotta do something. This not only suprises Eli but also Adam. She runs off after being approved the part. Becky is next seen dressed up like a boy in a suit, top hat, and cheesy drawn on moustache. Adam is behind her as she gets ready to enter as Jules. Before she can go on with it Tristan appears found and perfectly fine to play the role himself. Becky is somewhat dissapointed but Adam is still proud of her. Adam tells her she can be part of the chorus. While Becky sings in the chorus she cries on the set. She looks at Adam for a sign of comfort and Adam shows her appreciation. When the play is over Becky leaves the stage towards the back ready to leave until Adam stops her. Adam is suprised to see her leaving so fast. Becky tells Adam that she already lied to her parents about where she was going and that she'd also need to pray tonight. But before she upsets Adam she makes it known that she is praying for lying and not because of the play. Adam tells her how appreciative he is of her actually supporting the play and taking the role of a man. Becky smiles and tells Adam how he made her only dream since she came to Degrassi true- being a part of the play. They look deeply at each other and lean in - to what seems like it was going to be a kiss, but hug each other sincerely. The look in Becky's eyes shows admiration and Adams too, Becky hugs him for what seems to be a while and slightly rubs his back. Her face shows confusion to a point as if she was unsure of what to do. Then she walks away, looks back at him one more time smiling.. and leaves. Trivia *It was revealed by the "Bite Your Tongue" Promo that she will be a part of the Drama Club. *She will bond with Adam. *According to herself, Becky is "a go-getter," and "always early." *She has produced many plays and ran the drama club at her old school. *Her family is from Florida. *Her and Luke's father is a minister who speaks to "confused teens." *Becky is 11 months younger than her brother Luke, making them "Irish twins." *She is Baptist. *She sings in the choir at her church. *She was homophobic, but is slowly becoming more accepting, with the help of Adam. *She participated in Romeo & Jules. *Her Twitter Quotes *(To Eli and Clare) (First Line): "Hi! I'm Becky Baker! My brother's an Ice Hound and we're new from Florida!" *"This isn't right." (Eli): "Welcome to Degrassi." *(To Eli): "I prayed for you." *"I can't be part of something that depicts an alternative lifestyle choice as normal!" (referring to the homosexual theme in Romeo & Jules) *Jenna: "You lied to me." Becky: "I didn't lie. Lying is a sin, I just left out a few details." *"He's the principal of the ''school! ''How could he support something that condones homosexuality?! *"Tristan is sweet, but he seems...confused." *(To Jenna): "Stay away from my brother." *(To Jenna regarding Adam): "He- He doesn't gamble does he?" (Jenna): No it was just for fun. (To Jenna): "Thank goodness, you almost stopped my heart." *(To Jenna regarding Adam): "He's transient, like homeless?" *(To Adam): "All I've wanted since I got to Degrassi was to do this musical. You gave that to me." Category:Season 12 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Juniors Category:Siblings Category:Americans Category:Christians Category:Degrassi Drama Club